Phantom Pain (Alternate Reality) Version 02
by sieg2013
Summary: Upaya penyelamatan Quiet, Big Boss Snake menyelamatkan rekan Diamond Dogs dan dua orang shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki dan kurosaki ichigo


Phantom Pain (Alternate Reality) Version 02

· Ocelot

· Big Boss Snake

· Rukia Kuchiki

· Kurosaki Ichigo

Guest Star:

· Ann Soe Marni

· Azalea Airys

· Yuiko Narahashi

· Hideo Kojima

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo (Bleach) & Hideo Kojima (Metal Gear)

 **Warning: EYD, typo, tanda baca, OOC, AU, AR**

 **Ditujukan kepada para senpai yang membuat event Bleach Movie Festival serta untuk menghormati fandom bleach yang diserang.**

Misi dimulai pada jam 0600.

Solid Snake dan Ocelot, berangkat ke Angola-Zaire demi menyelamatkan kelima rekannya. Sebelumnya, mereka membangun Mother Base yang dulunya diledakkan oleh XOF saat itu. Pemimpinnya Skullface. Belum lagi, Eli (dia akan menjadi Liquid Snake di masa yang akan datang) mencuri sebuah virus mematikan. Konon, jika salah satu prajurit berbahasa Inggris, virus akan menyebar dengan cepat. Dan orang tersebut akan mati. Karena itulah, Big Boss merekrut beberapa prajurit. Konon, dia mendengar dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan _shinigami_. Mereka adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Rukia Kuchiki. Sayangnya, keberadaan mereka diendus oleh Skullface. Sehingga, mereka ditangkap. Celakanya, Ichigo dan Rukia ditangkap oleh … Salanthropus, robot ciptaan Dr. Emmerich Huey. Dulu, dia membelot dari XOF dan bergabung dengan organisasi baru yang dibentuk oleh Big Boss. Diamond Dogs atau disingkat DD. Kazuhira Miller marah kepada Big Boss, karena Quiet, Sniper Assassin yang bergabung dengannya, menyebarkan sebuah virus. Tentu saja alasannya masuk akal. Pasalnya, Skullface memberikan tugas yang sangat berat bagi Quiet. Yaitu, menyebarkan virus. Sayangnya, perintah tersebut diabaikan dan bergabung dengan Big Boss. Sebagai gantinya, dia memilih diam. Hingga akhirnya, nama Quiet pun di sandangkan (maksudnya dipegang) olehnya.

Sebelumnya …

Big Boss Snake menaiki _helicopter_ dengan penuh amarah, pasca para prajurit terpaksa bunuh diri ataupun ditembak mati.

"Boss, apa kau ingin menjemput Quiet?" Tanya Ocelot.

"Ya. Tidak akan kubiarkan, dia menanggung beban itu sendirian." Geram Big Boss.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk ikut bersamamu. Lagipula, kalau kau mengajak D-Dogs ataupun D-Walker, musuh akan mengetahui keberadaan kita." Saran Ocelot.

"Terserahmu. Tapi yang jelas, aku lebih sreg bermain solo." Kata Big Boss.

Akhirnya, Big Boss dan Ocelot berangkat terlebih dahulu ke Angola-Zaire menaiki _helicopter_. Sementara itu, Kazuhira Miller dan para prajurit hormat kepada mereka yang menjalani misi.

~o0o~

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Bangun, Ichigo!" suara perempuan yang terus menggema di telinga Ichigo.

Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo membuka matanya. Dirinya tidak mampu melihat apa-apa. Semuanya gelap dan ada sedikit cahaya di depannya. Ichigo melihat Rukia, yang nasibnya sama dengannya.

"Rukia, kita di mana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya menjadi serba gelap. Tidak begitu … jelas." Kata Rukia.

Mereka sendiri tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba ada di sini. Belum lagi, hanya ada sinar matahari dan dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata. Ichigo melihat ada sebuah meja dan kursi. Sayangnya, dia diborgol tangannya. Buktinya, Ichigo mencoba melepaskan diri dan menarik kedua tangannya.

"Rukia, apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali sebelum di sini?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Dirinnya tidak ingat apa-apa, kecuali memberantas para _hollow_. Setelah menutup matanya, dia tiba-tiba di sini. Bersama dengan Ichigo.

"Terakhir, kita memberantas para _hollow_ yang berkeliaran. Sayangnya, hanya itu ingatanku." Kata Rukia menatap Ichigo.

Meski sama-sama tidak melihat, tetapi suara mereka terdengar. Rukia menarik napasnya dan merasakan _Reiatsu nya_. Mereka manusia, tetapi siapa yang melakukan semua ini?

"Ichigo, ada 10 orang yang menjaga di sini. Aku tidak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ mereka." Kata Rukia.

"Apa jangan-jangan, _Hollow_?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sayangnya, mereka manusia, Ichigo. Berapa kali harus kubilang, _Bakka_!" kata Rukia suara meninggi.

Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara bahasa rusia. Jujur saja, Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama tidak mengerti bahasa mereka. Apalagi, di sekolah, hanya belajar bahasa Jepang dan Inggris doank. Seandainya saja Uuryu Ishida di sini, dia bisa menerjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Jepang, maupun Inggris.

" _укрепить оборону! если любой подозрительной деятельности, свяжитесь со мной_ (perkuat pertahanan! jika ada aktifitas mencurigakan, hubungi aku)." Kata prajurit berbincang dengan salah satu rekannya.

"Tch!"

Suara itu menjengkelkan bagi wanita itu. Dirinya tertutup kain. Tidak hanya dia saja. kedua temannya juga sama persis kondisinya dengan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua pasti … Ichigo dan Rukia?" Tanya seorang wanita.

"Ya." Kata Mereka berdua menjawab serempak.

"Namaku Yuiko Narahashi. Kalian berada di Angola-Zaire. Perbatasan dua Negara sekaligus. Aku benci mengakui ini, tetapi kalian dalam bahaya besar." Kata Yuiko.

"Bahaya apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Ichigo.

Wanita kedua di samping Yuiko berkata. "Uni Soviet. Mereka di balik semua penculikan ini."

~o0o~

Big Boss Snake dan Ocelot sampai di lokasi target. Ada pesan via _radio_ masuk. Suara tersebut laki-laki berkacamata.

"Boss, target kali ini tidak hanya menyelematkan Quiet. Di sekitar Angola-Zaire, rekan kita Diamond Dogs yang total tiga orang. Ann Soe Marni, Azalea Airys dan Yuiko Narahashi. Selain itu, intel mengatakan ada dua _shinigami_ pula di dalam lokasi target." Suara laki-laki itu.

"Hideo, siapa yang kau maksud itu?" Tanya Ocelot.

"Mereka Rukia Kuchiki dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka memang bukan prajurit kita. Tetapi, sangat berguna buat Diamond Dogs. Mengingat, kemampuan mereka sama seperti Salanthropus. Sisanya, kami akan melakukan penelitian di _R &D Development_." Kata Hideo.

Hideo Kojima. _Creator_ dari Metal Gear Solid, muncul sebagai prajurit Diamond Dogs. Sang maestro sekaligus jenius dalam mengutak-atik konflik Snakes. Liquid, Big Boss dan Solid Snake. Tidak hanya itu, Hideo menyelidiki peristiwa yang terjadi bersamaan dengan perang dingin Uni Soviet dan Amerika Serikat. Seandainya saja Dr. Emmerich Huey mau membantunya, tentu dengan cepat bisa meneliti dan membuat Salanthropus buatannya. Namun, dia dibuang oleh Kazuhira karena penyebaran virus dan bertanggung jawab mengenai kondisi Quiet, yang sampai sekarang tidak tahu keberadaannya.

"Bagus. Kita fokus rekrut pasukan muda terlebih dahulu. Snake, rekrut mereka dan jangan biarkan mati." Kata Ocelot.

"Aku paham, Ocelot." Kata Big Boss.

"Hati-hati di sana, Boss!" kata pilot _helicopter_.

Saat turun dari _helicopter_ , dia mengecek situasi yang terjadi di bebatuan. Big Boss menaiki kuda dan langsung menyelamatkan mereka.

~o0o~

Big Boss membawa senjata _Assault Rifle_ _Automatic_. Jenisnya _UN-Arc-NL_. Kepanjangannya adalah _UN Automatic Rifle for Combat_. Senjata itu memiliki panjang sekitar 7.62 mm. Kekuatannya sendiri adalah lebih banyak tembakan akurasi dan mudah dipegang. Senjata itu lebih baik daripada _Assault Rifle_ lainnya. Mirip seperti _AK-47_. Bedanya ada selongsong di ujung senapannya, sehingga mampu meredam suara tembakan. Itu _primary weapon_ pertama. Yang kedua sendiri adalah _Renov-lckx TP_. Kepanjangannya sendiri Renov-lckx _Sniper Rifle_. Senjata itu dibuat oleh Uni Soviet sejak Perang Dunia kedua. Kemampuannya sangat hebat dalam akurasi. Sayangnya, daya tembaknya lambat dan kecepatan tembakannya lebih kecil.

Karena itu, Big Boss mengutamakan _primary weapon_ pertama dan pistol peredam suara. Yaitu _WU-Pistol_. Kepanjangannya adalah _Windurger No. 2 Silent Pistol_. Pelurunya dapat diisi dengan obat bius, sehingga musuh cepat tertidur. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti tidak memiliki kelemahan. Setiap kapasitas untuk melakukan _reload_ , sangat buruk. Tidak hanya itu, harus lebih cepat melakukan _reload_ sambil menembak. Karena, sekali salah mengisi peluru, stamina dan damage pistol itu akan semakin lemah. Oleh sebab itu, Big Boss Snake selalu teliti dan cepat dalam menggunakan pistol. Selain itu, tangan _prosthetic_ nya adalah _Stun Arm_. Kemampuannya mampu melumpuhkan musuh di jarak dekat. Energinya sendiri dari _solar_ , sehingga daya hantarnya lebih kuat daripada malam hari. Sayangnya, baterinya tidak sebanding dengan _damage_ yang di dapat.

Dia terus memacu kudanya selama beberapa menit. Melewati bebatuan, gurun, jalan hingga jembatan sekaligus. Big Boss juga melihat peta lokasi target. Sambil mencari mata angin, lokasinya berada di sebelah kiri. Big Boss _marker_ tempat itu. Maksudnya Marker itu memberi tanda kepada _iDroid_ miliknya. Apalagi, bentuknya sangat mirip dengan _walkie talkie_ , yang dipadu dengan _hologram_ canggih.

5 menit telah berlalu. Dia sudah sampai di markas musuh. Tanpa banyak bicara, Big Boss langsung menaruh kuda di semak-semak, supaya tidak ketahuan pihak musuh.

Big Boss mulai menghitung total musuh yang berjaga kali ini. Dia menggunakan _binocular_ khusus tanda musuh. Warna merah dan sangat akurat. Tidak hanya itu, _binocular_ juga dipakai untuk mengetahui, apakah dia _super soldier_ atau bukan.

Mulai bergerak, _kata Big Boss Snake_ _dalam hati_.

~o0o~

Para penjaga tidak akan membiarkan, mata-mata Amerika Serikat muncul begitu saja. karena itulah, mereka menjaganya dengan super ketat. Salah satu orang menjaga di bunker dekat lokasi target. Isinya adalah prajurit Diamond Dogs dan dua orang shinigami.

"Ichigo, kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Rukia berbisik.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Rukia? Kedua tangan kita diborgol. Apa kau lupa?!" kata Ichigo suara meninggi.

"Apa sebaiknya, kita minta tolong kepada seseorang?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kita coba." Ichigo menyepakati usulan Rukia.

Ann, Azalea dan Yuiko berteriak lantang dan mereka sama-sama mengucapkan. "Tolong kami!"

Ichigo dan Rukia kesakitan di telinga dan kepala ketika mereka bertiga, sama-sama berteriak. Sontak, di luar pada heboh. Dua prajurit Uni Soviet berbicara bahasa Rusia. Kali ini, mereka sepakat dengan sesuatu. Setelah salah satu meninggalkan ruangan, prajurit Uni Soviet memukul Ann. Tepatnya di kepala hingga pingsan.

"Apa itu?!" kata Rukia berbicara ngos-ngosan.

Di pihak lain, Azalea dan Yuiko tidak bisa melihat apapun. Siapakah yang dipukul oleh prajurit Uni Soviet.

"Ann, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Azalea.

Seakan belum puas dengan dipukulnya Ann, Azalea juga diperlakukan sama dengan temannya hingga pingsan. Begitu juga dengan Yuiko. Tinggal lah Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua bersiap dipukul olehnya. Tetapi, kainnya Ichigo dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh prajurit Uni Soviet.

Prajurit Uni Soviet berambut gondrong, mengenakan kacamata sambil memutar lagu _America America America_. Lagu tersebut bikin orang itu sangat membenci dengan Amerika Serikat. Di punggungnya, ada AK-47 coklat. Sambil merokok, dia menatap Ichigo dan Rukia secara bersamaan. Kali ini, dia berbicara bahasa Rusia. Prajurit itu menampar wajah Ichigo dan memukul perutnya.

" _Вам повезет, не убивают в первую очередь, США_ (kau beruntung, tidak kubunuh terlebih dulu, Amerika." Kata prajurit Uni Soviet.

"Ru … Rukia. Jangan kau lukai … Rukia." Kata Ichigo menahan kesakitan.

~o0o~

Setelah menandakan target, Big Boss Snake langsung bergerak. Tetapi tidak berlari. Hanya merangkak sambil merayap dengan cepat. Di sampiing kanan, ada musuh yang mengintai dari atas. Big Boss langsung mengeluarkan pistol _WU-Pistol_. Dia membidik hati-hati dan tembak. Prajurit terkejut dengan sengatan secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia menganggap hanyalah gigitan nyamuk. Sayangnya, prajurit tersebut tertidur dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Big Boss Snake bergerak merayap dan terus menembak para prajurit dengan peluru bius. Ada sesuatu yang menggantung di sana. Dia ke sana, dan tidak menyadari di depan ada musuh. Ketika Prajurit kaget dengan kehadiran Big Boss, dia menyergap prajurit sambil menodongkan pisau ke lehernya. Dengan nada ancam, Big Boss mulai interogasi.

"Bicara!"

" _Я бы не хотел говорить_ (aku tidak mau bicara)." Kata prajurit Uni Soviet.

Dia menduga akan hal itu. Big Boss Snake memegang lengannya dan membanting prajurit tersebut hingga pingsan. Dia membawanya keluar dan menggunakan _Fulton Recovery Expenses_ untuk dikirim ke Mother Base, markas Diamond Dogs.

 _Fulton Recovery Expenses_ merupakan alat seperti parasut, tetapi diciptakan untuk mengirim benda, hewan maupun prajurit untuk dikirim ke Mother Base. Tujuannya, untuk memperkuat armada pasukan Diamond Dogs. Big Boss menggotong prajurit Uni Soviet dan menaruhnya ke luar. Saat itu, presentasi keberhasilan _Fulton Recovery Expenses_ 100%. Dia menaruh tubuh prajurit ke alat itu dan tunggu beberapa detik. Ketika dia sadar, langsung diterbangkan ke Mother Base dengan cepat. Kurang lebih sekitar 10 detik sudah di sana.

Kemudian, Big Boss Snake melanjutkan misinya. Dia merayap sambil menembak kepala para prajurit. Dan tidak ada satupun yang tewas dalam misi Big Boss Snake. Hanya dibius dan dikirim ke Mother Base. Sayangnya, persediaan _Fulton Recovery Expenses_ sangat menipis. Cukup untuk mengirimkan 5 orang saja.

Big Boss Snake masih mencari gedung lokasi target. Ketika ada dua orang penjaga, peredam suara tembakan mulai hilang. Sekali tembakan, akan terdengar suaranya sekalipun. Big Boss tidak bisa meminta mengirim suplai. Karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap pasukan Uni Soviet. Hingga akhirnnya, Big Boss Snake akan melakukan tembakan kembali. Tepat di leher prajurit. Efeknya, suara akan terdengar di sekitarnya.

" _Что это было?_ (suara apa itu _?_ )" Tanya prajurit bingung.

Selagi salah satu prajurit lengah dalam penjagaannya, dia bersembunyi sambil menunggu orang tersebut kemari. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengintip dan terkejut , ketika Big Boss bersembunyi sambil menyergap dirinya. Big Boss Snake melakukan aksi yang sama sebelumnya. Menodongkan pistol dan interogasi.

"Bicara!"

" _Они ... в здании слева._ (mereka … ada di gedung sebelah kiri)." Kata prajurit Uni Soviet berkepala plontos.

"Di mana rekanmu?" Tanya Big Boss.

" _Это все, что я знаю_ (hanya itu yang kutahu)." Kata prajurit Uni Soviet ketakutan.

Jujur. Tetapi, tidak beruntung. Big Boss Snake membantingnya keras. Prajurit Diamond Dogs di tawan di gedung sebelah kiri. Terlihat jelas, ada prajurit sejumlah 4 orang yang berjaga. Kali ini, Big Boss akan mulai menyusun rencana.

~o0o~

"Ichigo! Hentikan! Kalau kau melukai Ichigo, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Rukia.

Bukannya berhenti, tetapi terus dipukul hingga babak belur. Rukia menggertak giginya dan akan membunuh orang itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melihat. Ichigo terus menahan kesakitan meskipun dipukul habis-habisan. Apalagi, ketiga prajurit Diamond Dogs (Ann, Azalea dan Yuiko) dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sial! Kenapa aku begitu lemah?! Kalau saja, aku tidak diborgol, tentunya aku bisa memukul orang itu." Kata Rukia dalam hati.

Prajurit terus memukul Ichigo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas memukulnya, dia duduk manis sambil dengarkan radio. Tetapi, aktifitasnya terganggu, ketika ada laporan dari salah satu prajurit.

" _Отчет, один солдат был без сознания satau_ (lapor, salah satau prajurit tidak sadarkan diri)." Lapor Prajurit Uni Soviet.

Dia kaget dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Rukia mendengarkan hentakan kakinya, yang berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Ichigo. Oi, Ichigo! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Kondisinya luka parah di bagian perut sehabis dipukul barusan. Wajahnya. Bibirnya dan perutnya. Kini, dia terkapar kaku di sebelahnya. Untung, Ichigo masih bernapas. Rukia merasakan hal itu.

"Ichigo, kau harus sadar. Jika tidak, kita semua dibunuh oleh mereka." Kata Rukia.

~o0o~

Ini rencana Big Boss Snake.

Pertama, Big Boss menggunakan _dummy soldier_ untuk mengalih perhatian musuh. Ketika mereka sadar, bahwa itu jebakan, dia menyiapkan bom di bawah tanah. Istilahnya _Mine_. Ledakan terus menarik perhatian para penjaga dan cepat-cepat ke sana. tetapi, Big Boss membawa mereka berlima dengan menggunakan _Fulton Recovery Expenses_. Setelah itu, dia berlari sambil bersiul memanggil kuda. Misi selesai.

Siap dengan rencana yang matang.

 _Dummy Soldier_ mulai disiapkan di setiap titik yang berjauhan dengan lokasi target. Salah satu prajurit Uni Soviet menembaknya. Tetapi, meletus begitu saja. ketika prajurit ke sana, secara tidak sengaja menginjak _mine_. Ledakan pun terjadi. Sementara Big Boss terus berjalan menunduk dan merangkak supaya tidak ketahuan. Dia mencari ruangan di gedung sebelah kiri. Big Boss membuka pintu satu persatu. Hasilnya tidak ketemu. Hingga akhirnya, pintu terakhir dibuka, ada 5 orang yang terkapar dan diborgol. Dia membuka kain kepala Rukia dan Ann. Azalea dan Yuiko tidak dibuka karena ada perintah dari Ocelot.

"Ann boleh dibuka. Tapi, Yuiko dan Azalea tidak boleh. Soalnya, mereka berdua itu anak buahku dulu."

Hanya itu pesan dari Ocelot. Big Boss menyanggupi permintaannya. Wajah Ann bundar, mengenakan kacamta, berkulit putih dan mengenakan seragam Diamond Dogs warna hitam.

"Kalian bisa berdiri?" Tanya Big Boss.

"Aku bisa. Ichigo … dia tidak sadarkan diri." Kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kata Big Boss tanpa pikir panjang.

Rukia menatap Big Boss, persis orang yang dia kenal sebelumnya. Tetapi, bukan saatnya untuk melamun. Rukia harus membawa Ichigo ke tempat aman. Sementara Azalea, Ann dan Yuiko di bawa oleh Big Boss. Dia menaruh senjatanya ke depan, supaya memudahkannya untuk digotong.

Para prajurit masih sibuk dengan ledakan. Sementara lainnya kembali ke gedung lokasi tawanan. Tetapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Prajurit Uni Soviet menghubungi lewat _radio_.

" _Отчет, СР_ (Lapor, _CP_ )?" lapor prajurit Uni Soviet.

Yang dimaksud _CP_ adalah markas utama Uni Soviet dan laporan kepada pihak atasan.

" _размытые заключенные_ (Tawanan kabur)." Lapor prajurit Uni Soviet.

" _найти их и убить злоумышленников_. (Cari mereka dan bunuh penyusup itu.)" kata salah satu operator CP.

Big Boss Snake mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan langsung menekan tombol detonatornya. Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di gedung sebelah kiri. Sontak, para prajurit _panic_ dan berlari ke tempat lokasi ledakan. Belum selesai dengan kejutan Big Boss Snake, dia menaruh para prajurit Diamond Dogs di tanah. Sementara Rukia kecapekan membawa Ichigo. Berat. Jadi, Rukia mengatur pernapasan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku capek. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Rukia.

Dia dengan cepat memasang _Fulton Recovery Expenses_ ke Ann, Azalea dan Yuiko. Kemudian, disusul Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Berpegangan yang kuat." Kata Big Boss Snake.

"Oi, ngapain? Kita mau ke mana? Katakan siapa nama—"

Luncuran di mulai, menuju Mother Base. Rukia paling keras berteriak ketika diluncurkan oleh Big Boss Snake. Salah satu prajurit berteriak dan memerintahkan mereka untuk menembak. Sayangnya, tidak kesampaian. Big Boss Snake menghubungi _helicopter_ untuk dijemput. Letak _landing zone_ di sebelah timur laut. Dia bergegas sambil memacu kudanya ke sana. saat itulah, operator Mother Base menghubungi Big Boss Snake.

"Subjek telah diterima. Serahkan semuanya pada kami." Kata Hideo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _helicopter_ telah sampai di _landing zone_. Bersama dengan Ocelot, Big Boss Snake naik ke _helicopter_ dan kudanya di bawa ke Mother Base dengan _Fulton Recovery Expenses_.

"Misi selesai, Snake. Kita kembali ke markas." Kata Ocelot.

~o0o~

Sesampainya di Mother Base, mereka berdua disambut oleh para prajurit. Termasuk Prajurit Diamond Dogs yang diselamatkan. Ann, Azalea dan Yuiko. Sementara itu, di belakangnya, ada Rukia dan Ichigo yang mukanya diperban bersamaan dengan Boss berjalan menuju ke mereka dan menatapnya. Ichigo terlihat kesal kepada Big Boss. Di sisi lain, dia berterima kasih kepadanya, karena Rukia baik-baik saja.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Big Boss Snake.

Rukia mengangguk tegas. Ichigo berjabat tangan kepada Big Boss. "Nasibmu lebih buruk daripada kita semua. Jadi … aku berterima kasih, Snake-san."

Big Boss hanya sedikit tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan dari Ichigo. Selain itu, Ocelot menghampirinya bersama D-Dogs.

"Snake, ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui kepada mereka. Mengenai XOF, Skullface … dan intel yang kau dapatkan." Kata Ocelot.

"Bagaimana dengan Miller?" Tanya Big Boss.

Ocelot mengelus kepala D-Dogs. Dia melatih anjing itu sejak kecil hingga besar. Yang pasti, kemampuan bertarung D-Dogs akan berguna di masa yang akan datang.

"Masih interogasi. Aku bicara dengannya. Dan … kemungkinan Eli bergerak ke Afghanistan Utara. Bagaimana, Snake? Apa kau membutuhkan mereka berdua … untuk misi kali ini?" tawar Ocelot.

Big Boss hanya mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sekaligus. Praktis, Rukia Kuchiki dan Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi anak buah Big Boss Snake, dan bergabung dengan Diamond Dogs sebagai balas budi.

Tamat


End file.
